bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angel Room
I just found the relic in this room, so it should be added to the list. I can also confirm that the relic can be found in this room Scapular? 'i found a '''Scapular in the angel room, can anyone confirm this has happend to them before it is added to the list? Ironic indeed! I had the awesomeness of getting Polyphemus with The Sad Onion and several Tears Up pills (thanks to getting a Lucky Foot in the first Item Room) and Meat Boy (invaluable for knights, etc). I was waltzing through the womb like it was nothing and decided I would try to fight Isaac again (he kicked my butthole the first time, since I had a high firerate but not enough DPS), and carelessly strolled into the Angel Room and down the trapdoor to be confronted with Sheol instead. O noes! Good news was Satan went down easy and it was a super fun play-through, although I wasn't expecting the Angel Room to be a trick. Haha. Snapfoo 03:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ''"These are the known ways of possibly increasing the chances:" They aren't "known" if it's only a possibility. Either these are known ways, or possible ways. Needs confirmation and someone besides a 10 year old to write it down. Crack the sky I got the 'Crack the Sky' item on the first item room, and used it on every boss so far up to the fourth floor, and every time I used it I got the angel. That's three times in a row. "Refuse" Deal with the Devil What does "refuse a deal with the devil" mean? Do you have to enter the Devil room at all? Does it matter if you don't have enough heart containers to make the trade? When I'm feeling desperate for an Angel Room, I even shoot the devil statue before leaving. --Statueofmike (talk) 00:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) WotL only? Is the angel room seen only when playing the WotL expansion or can you get them in the original game too? Refused a deal with god... I just got offered a Sacred Heart after defeating Monstro on Basement2 with 1.5HP left. I thought it was a good idea to quickly pop back and check out the Curse Room first and pick up the Sacred Heart afterwards to restore. The article about the Angel Room would have been a great place to mention, that the ***ing room disappears once you leave it... God, I hope Satan was watching. DreigradCelsius 07:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Since the Angel Room is a spawn of the devil Room (kinda) it never occured to me that people don't know that the room wouldn't stay open permanetly. Go and edit it in. Doomspeaker Talk 13:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Judas changes rules? I've been playing with judas lately and i keep getting an angel room before a devil room. Sometimes right after the first boss. This doesn't make too much sense with the lore of judas, but it seems like its an intentional perk. I've played a lot with other characters and they don't ever get angel rooms before devil rooms. Has anyone else gotten this? 20:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC)yitzaklr No. It's just because he has the Book of Belial, which lets him get Devil Rooms more often, and thus get Angel Rooms more often. Oil Rope Bombs Talk 22:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) a new item i just found another angel item that you guys dont have.it refills on its own.one bar every second and when i hold space the bars go down and when they are gone(the refill bars)i take half a heart of damage.what item is it???.it has a 6 bar refill.could you guys check it out??SEED:XP9N AL6C it appears at catacomps 1 in the angel room.i found it with azazel.(sorry didnt see its name). i just redid my run and found out its name:THE BREATH OF LIFE description:invincibility at a cost hi how can i download this game onto my school computer they have something blocked